Dragons
by Kiminari-chan
Summary: Natsu et Gajeel n'ont jamais été en très bon termes , et ça empirent quand un jour , les deux couchent ensembles ! Des paroles prononcées par accidents , des sentiments qui s'enchainent et qui s'enmèlent pour le plus grand plaisir des fans de ce couples!


Dragons

Bienvenue à Fairy Tail , la guilde de mages . C'est une guilde très animé , bagareuse mais tout les membres ont un grand coeur . Les membres sont liés et se considèrent comme une famille . Nous retrouvons ici l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail , composée d'Erza Scarlet , Natsu Dragneel , Lucy Heartfilia , Grey Fullbuster et Happy . Cette équipe s'est sorti de biens des problèmes et sauve la guilde à chaque fois . Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de ce soir .

Un jeune homme au cheveux rose courait à toute allure dans les rue de magnolia. Il se dirigeait vers Fairy Tail . Quand il arriva aux portes , il ralentit sa course et penetra dans l'enceinte de la guilde . Il se dirigea vers le bar .

...: Salut les filles , glaçon sur pattes ! :D

Glaçon sur pattes : Attend , tu m'a appelé comment là ? Espèce de salamèche !

...: Pas de bagarre s'il vous plaît . T_T

...: Hahaha ! Lucy ne t'en fais pas , quand ils se lasseront ou seront fatigués ils arrèteront . ^^

Lucy : J'espère que ça arrivera assez vite ! =_=" Tu es vraiment courageuse Mira .

Mira : hahaha ^^

Salamèche : Quoi ? Attent viens là , je vais te refaire le portrait que même jubia te reconnaitra plus !

...: Non ! Ne fais pas de mal à Grey-sama ! TT_TT

Grey : Jubia ne pleure pas , il ne va rien m'arriver avec l'autre andouille u_u""

Jubia : *aura maléfique* Natsu , une seule égratinure sur le visage de Grey-sama et Jubia te le fera payer +_+

Natsu : AYE SIR !*effrayé*

Lucy : Arigato Jubia T_T

Jubia : Jubia ne veux pas de remerciment de la part de sa rivale amoureuse è_é

Lucy : Je ne suis pas ta rivale amoureuse !

...: Arretez votre boucan deux minutes !

Lucy : Gadjeel-kun o_o""

Jubia : Gadjeel-san "

Natsu : ...

Grey : Pourquoi tu dis rien , Natsu ?

Natsu : *perdu dans ses pensés et un peu rouge*

Mira : Natsu sa va ? O_O''

Lucy : *secoue natsu* Je t'ai jamais vu aussi silencieux , quelque chose te tracassse ?

Natsu : Hein ? Moi sa va . ^^'''

Gadjeel : ...

Lucy : T'es sûr ? é_è

Natsu : Oui ^^' , je vais faire un tour ...*s'en vas*

Gadjeel : *s'eclipse discretement*

Natsu marchait tête baissé , le visage rouge pivoine . Il se dirigeait vers sa maison . Quand il franchi la porte de chez lui , le dragon slayer senti la présence de quelqu'un . Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Gajeel .

Natsu : Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Gadjeel : Tu fais le fort mais hier ...

[Flash Back]

Natsu : ahhh...ah ...Gadjeel ...Ahhhhh...

Natsu était alongé sur le sol de son salon . Gadjeel était avec lui . Ils fesaient l'amour . Natsu gémissait , rougissait et criait au rythme des coups de reins de Gadjeel .

Natsu : Gadjeel ...ahhhhh...ah

Gadjeel : hm ?

Natsu : *tout bas* je ...t'aime ...Ahhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Gadjeel : *sourire*

[Fin Flash Back]

Natsu rougit alors et deviat son regard . Il ne vit pas gadjeel s'avancer vers lui . Le dragon slayer de fer souleva la tête du jeune homme et l'embrassa . Notre chèr Natsu répondit timidement au baiser . Gadjeel le fît alors tomber sur le sol et le deshabilla .

Natsu : *se débat* Non ! Arrète ! J'ai pas envie ! Je veux pas le faire !

Gadjeel : *sourire pervers* Tes paroles étaient toutes autres hier.

Natsu : je ...aaahhhhh !

L'ex Phamtom Lord embrassait Natsu dans le cou et lui fesait des suçons . Natsu rougit violement et gemît .

Gadjeel : Tu es vraiment très sensible , dit moi . Voir plus sensible qu'hier .

Natsu : ahh...Teme ...ahhhhhhhhhh...(traduction : connard)

Gadjeel prit la virilité de Natsu en bouche et commença à faire des vas et viens très rapide . Trop rapide , Le dragon slayer de feu jouit dans la bouche de son amant , sa respiration était haletante .

Natsu : Tu vas pas rester habillé , non plus ?

Gadjeel : pourquoi ça te dérange ?

Natsu se releva et commença à deshabillé son amant . Gadjeel resta en sous vétement et penetra Natsu de deux doigts .

Natsu : Ahhhhhhhhh! ahhhh ...arrète ...

Gadjeel : *fait des va et viens * Tu me dit d'arreté mais ça à l'air de te plaire .

Natsu : Je ne veux pas le faire avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas , qui me considèrent comme une distraction .

Gadjeel arreta alors ses mouvements , se leva et commença à se rhabillé .

Natsu : *ne bouge pas* Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Gadjeel : Je pars . Apparement , tu pense que je te considère comme une distraction . Tu me connais mal , je deteste ce genre de chose .

Natsu : *sert les dents* Nan ...

Gadjeel : hm ?

Natsu : r...reste ...

Gadjeel : *se dirige vers la porte*

Natsu se leva alors et attrapa le bras de gadjeel.

Natsu : reste ...s'il te plaît ...*rouge de honte*

Gadjeel embrassa Natsu et le porta jusqu'au lit de celui-ci . Le mage de feu enleva le t-shirt de l'ex phantom lord et l'envoya rejoindre ses propres vétements . Natsu défit la cinture de Gadjeel et sortit la virilité de son amant . Il la mit en bouche et fit des vas et viens rapides pendants plusieurs minutes . Gadjeel n'en pût plus et jouit dans la bouche de Natsu . Celui-ci avala tout en rougissant . Le dragon slayer de fer se mit à califourchon sur le mage de feu et penetra celui-ci .

Natsu : Ahhhhhh...ah...aaaaaahhhhhhhhh...

Gadjeel commença a donné des coups de bassins violents et rapides . Le dragon slayer de feu aggripa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant .

Natsu : ahhhhhhhh...trop...

Gadjeel : hm ? ahh ...ahh...

Natsu : ahh...trop ...ahh...fort...ahhhhhhh...

Gadjeel : *donne des coups de bassins encore plus violents*

Natsu : Non ! ahhhhhhh...ahhhhh...

Gadjeel : *rire pervers* depuis quand j'écoute ce que me dise les autres ?

Natsu : *s'aggripe au drap , se cambre* ahhhhhh...ahhhhhh

Gadjeel : déja ? *respiration haletente* ah...ah...ah

Natsu : *jouit* d...désolé...ahhhhh...ahhhhhh

Gadjeel prît alors de la vitesse .

Natsu : ahhhhhhhhhh...non...trop...je vais ...

Gadjeel : si tu arrive à te retenir , je ralentirai . Dans le cas contraire , je continuerai à faire ça toute la journée ...héhé

Natsu : ahhhhhh...c'est...pas...ahhhhhhhhhh...loyal...ahhh

Gadjeel : Et alors ?

Natsu : ahhhhhhh...ahhhhh...ah

Gadjeel : Si tu arrive à te retenir pendant 5 minutes , je ralentirai.

Natsu : je...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...ahhhh

Gadjeel : *va de plus en plus vite*Tu n'y arriverai pas .

Natsu : ahhhhh...ahhhhhhhhh...ah...ahhhhh...ahhhhh

5 minutes plus tard , Gadjeel continuait son manège et Natsu n'avait toujours pas jouit .

Natsu : 5 minutes sont passé déja ...ahhhhhhh...ahhhh

Gadjeel : *ralentit* hum...

Natsu : ahhh...ahhhhhhhhh...

Le dragon slayer de feu avait ateint sa limite . Il jouit alors .

Gadjeel : **rire pervers** petite nature , va !

Natsu : ahhh...Sale ...pervers...ahhh...ahhhhhh

Gadjeel : **donne un coup de rein violent** Tu disais ?

Natsu : aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...Gadjeel ...ahhhhh...

Gadjeel : quoi encore ?

Natsu : ahhhhh...je...te...aaaaaaaahhhhhh...hais! ...ahhh

Gadjeel : héhéhé ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'appréciais , non plus !

Natsu : ahhhh...ahhhhhh..je vais ...

Gadjeel : hum ...moi aussi ...ah..

Gadjeel donna un dernier coup de rein beaucoup plus violent que ceux de tout à l'heure et jouit avec Natsu . Il s'arreta , essouflé .

Natsu : Pourquoi ...

Gadjeel : De quoi tu parles ?

Natsu : pourquoi tu me prend comme un fille ? J'ai pas besoins de ta compassion ...

Gadjeel : ça ce n'était que les échauffements ...héhé

Natsu : échauffements ?

Natsu blémît à cette remarque . Son calvaire allé durer encore longtemps . Il prît alors peur et tenta de se levé mais ses jambes ne tenaient plus .

Natsu : *tombe*Merde !

Gadjeel : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire .

Gadjeel attrapa le bras de Natsu et tira celui-ci vers lui . Le dragon slayer de feu se retrouva assis sur l'ex Phantom Lord . Avant que le mage de feu ne repreine ses esprits , Gadjeel le penetra de manière violante . Arrachant , ainsi, un cri à Natsu .

Natsu : Ahhhhhhhh! Gadjeel! Ahhh...

Gadjeel : *chuchote à l'oreille de Natsu* je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ...

Gadjeel saisît les hanches des Natsu et commença à bouger .

Natsu : Non ! Ahhhhh...arrète ...ahhhhhhhhh ...ah

Le dragon slayer de fer accelera le rythme .

Natsu : Je t'ai dit ...d'a...ahhhh...rreté...je...ahhhh

Gadjeel : ...

Natsu : S'il...ahhhhh...te...pla...aaahhhh

Le mage de feu souffrait , ça se lisait sur son visage . L'ex Phantom lord s'arreta alors et lacha son emprise sur Natsu .

Natsu : *respiration haletente* ah...ah...

Gadjeel : *s'assoît à côté de Natsu*

Natsu : T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré !

Gadjeel : ...

Natsu : Tu pourrais t'excusé au moins !

Gadjeel : Je ne m'excuse jamais .

Natsu : *pleure et cache son visage avec un oreiller*Je veux plus te voir ...

Gadjeel : ...*baisse la tête*

Natsu : Déguage ...sors de chez moi , sur le champs !

Gadjeel : *ne bouge pas*

Natsu : *donne des coups à Gadjeel et le pousse*Barre-toi de chez moi !

Gadjeel attrapa alors les poignés de Natsu et embrassa celui-ci . Le mage de feu se débatît autant qu'il pût mais ne réussit pas à repousser l'ex Phantom Lord . Quand ils se séparèrent , ils étaient légèrement rouge .

Natsu : Pourquoi ?

Gadjeel : Tu peux pas arrété de poser des questions 2 minutes ?

Natsu : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tout ça ? Pourquoi tu le fais pas avec une fille ? Levy par exemple .

Gadjeel : Levy n'est rien d'autre que mon amie et je le fais avec toi parce que ...

Natsu : Parce que ?

Gadjeel lacha Natsu et commença à se rhabillé .

Natsu : Répond moi , bordel ! Pourquoi ?

Gadjeel : Pas envie de te répondre . Et puis tu devrais commencé à te rhabillé , des gens viennent .

Natsu : Quoi ? *se rhabille en vitesse*

Gadjeel : Jte laisse ! *commence à partir*

Natsu : Répond moi à la fin !

Gadjeel : C'est intime .

Natsu : Parce que c'est pas intime ce qu'on a fais ?

Gadjeel : *s'arrète*La seule raison pour laquelle je le fais avec toi , c'est que je t'aime...

Natsu resta bouche bés pendant quelques instant . Mais quand il reprit ses esprits Gadjeel était déja partit . On frappa alors à la porte . Le mage de feu alla ouvrir .

Natsu : Happy ? Lucy ?

Lucy : On s'inquieté . On ne t'a pas vu de la matinée .

Happy : Aye !

Natsu : Attent , il est quelle heure ?

Lucy : Tu dormais ou quoi ? Il est 14h30 et tu es parti de la guilde à 10h et quelques . T'as vraiment pas la notion du temps . u_u''

Natsu : Euh ...oui . Désolé .

Happy : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Natsu : **géné **Nan ! Rien du tout voyons ! ^^''

Lucy : **intriguée **Tu es sûr ? u_û

Natsu : Oui ^^''

Lucy : **attrape Natsu par le bras **Retournons à la guilde ! ;D

Natsu : Oui :D

Les amis retournèrent à la guilde . L'après midi , ils mangèrent , buvairent et discutairent . Aucune traces de Gadjeel . Vers 21h , Natsu quitta ses amis .

Happy : Tu ne rentre pas à la maison avec moi ? **Baille**

Natsu : Nan , je vais faire un tour . ^^

Happy : Je viens avec toi alors .

Natsu : Tu es fatigué , va te coucher . Je ne rentrerai pas tard . Promis .

Happy : D'accord .

Happy prit le chemin de leur demeure et laissa Natsu seul . Celui-ci , après avoir verifier que Happy était bien rentré et ne le suivait pas , se mit à marché vers le parc . Il repensa à la confession de Gadjeel et sourit . Finalement , cette énergumène l'aimait et il l'aimait également . Arrivé au parc , il apperçu une silhouette familière assise contre un arbre . Natsu s'approcha pour tenter de reconnaitre cette personne . Il s'arreta à quelques mètres de l'arbre . C'était Gadjeel . Il courut alors à sa rencontre .

Natsu : Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fiche là ?

Gadjeel : ça te re...?

L'ex Phantom Lord n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le mage de feu l'embrassait . Le dragon slayer de fer répondit à l'appel . Leur baiser dura quelques instant . Les jeunes gens durent se séparés pour reprendre leurs souffles .

Gadjeel : Pourquoi ?

Natsu : Là c'est toi qui pose trop de questions . ;)

Gadjeel : C'est pas une réponse . Tu me jète pour ensuite venir me chercher . Je suis pas ton jouet .

Natsu : Je ne te considère pas comme tel . Juste comme l'homme que j'aime . *sourire *

Gadjeel rougit violement à cette réponse de la part du mage de feu . Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . Ses sentiments étaient reciproque . Il esseya tant bien que mal de faire disparaitre ses rougeurs et de prendre un air désinterréssé .

Gadjeel : *encore rouge , regarde ailleurs*Et ...Et alors ? C'est ..p..pas mon problème . /

Natsu sourit et se jetta dans les bras de Gadjeel . Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répliquer . Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent et s'embrassèrent passionement.[Nda : Si seulement ça pouvais se passer comme ça dans le manga ! T_T Mais je rêve trop , ça arrivera jamais .]

FIN


End file.
